


luke triton drives the car

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Satire, best fanfiction ever, quadratic formula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: luke triton DRIVES a CAR and meets PHOENIX RIGHT anf MAYOI CHAN for some FAMILLY FUNp.s: NOT FAMUILY FREINDLY





	luke triton drives the car

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my FISRT fanfiction...…. the best fanfiction eva,,,,,,,...……. justa warning, if ur not a DANK IRONY MEMER you might want to turn back NOW!!!!
> 
> ok great now that all the normys r gone we can BEGAIN the FANFCTION

"profesoor can i drive the car" said luke  
"no"  
"eerggologgggggggoooyggjfklsoajkjsjjjjjkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" tahts the sound of the layton having a strokne thanks to the foxdie vaccination. see this is why you shoul'dnt vaccinate ur offspring children

anyways moviing on, luke got out of the car and started to dig a grave for laytoon  
"who are you" said the man in the hole  
"oops too far" said luke  
he quickly shoveled dirt into the whole until he couldnt not see china anymore. then he put layton in, he lifted up profesoor Laytno's hat, there were like FIFTY EELS in ther

then he left

FINALLY he could drive the LAYTONMObile, now he can drive all teh way to teh STRANGE anfd WACKY village!!!!!! but there was.......... SOMEONE ON THE ROAD! !  
gaspen payne from professor laton vs phoenix right ace atroney was ON THE ROAD........ he was collecting GRASS for the grass soop YUM!  
"beep beep beep bEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPEKJKDJBHSJK>NA" said the car but gaspen payne was to late. luke hit him and  
when he realised what he did he pulled a wheelie

luke kept following the map to the STARNGE AND WACK villag, but things started to look less and les PROFESSER LAYTONY. infact, eveything started to look more and mor PHOENIX WRIGHTY. 

 

**twentie mins later**

"wait this isn't teh STRANGE and WACKY village" luke said as he peeped at his map one more time "EHHHHHHH???!?!" luke YELLED "I WAS READING THE MAP UPSIDE DOWN"  
"you look lost" said a MYSTERIOUS voice

"PHOENIX WRIGHT THE FAMOUS PATRIOTIC AMERICAN LAWYER FROM AMERICA" shouted luke in COMPLETE AND UTTER SHOCK! 

"laywer? i am no lawyer. i am just a humble baguette man. i have been living here my whole life. i bake bread. that is my profession. that is my whole life, ayup! bread, bread, bread, MMMMMM! yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, ye,s"  
"oh ok nevermind then, sorry for my rudeness"

phoenick and luke went back to papa's pizzeria where phoenix worked. maya was in her room trying to spirit channel michael jackson.  
"eeeeeeooooo" said maya jackson "eehehhhhhhhaaaaa"

just then teh door was knocked on.  
but the door had a LOCK on it!

****** PUZZLE NO. 162 ******  
WORTH 1 BILLION PICARATS

1+1=?

luke had to use ALL of his HINT COINS, it was SO HARD he almost threw the 3DS down in frustration but he GOT IT!

"luke my boy, yuo solved it" said layton, who was on the other side of the door

 

WAIT???? DID HE JUST SAY LAYTON??????????? BUT LAYTON DIED  
well whatever now he's ALIVE and i don't know how to continue this fanfcition

 

WRITING IS HARD

**Author's Note:**

> please don't take this seriously, i'm not sure what came over me when i wrote this


End file.
